Reunited
by xx DeppMyPersonalSun xx
Summary: Hanson's undercover but his cover gets blown on the first day.How will he react when he sees his high school sweetheart,Anne,the one he had to leave for the Police Academy? Bad at summaries so R&R!
1. Author's note

Hey guys!

Okay the reason I'm posting this is because I don't like to add little A/N on top of a chapter or at the bottom of a chapter.

I **DO NOT** own 21 Jump Street or Tom Hanson (no matter how much I would love to).

I do own Anne and the plot though.

Sorry about Chapter 2 being very tiny but Chapter 3 makes up for it :D

Hope all of you Tom Hanson fans enjoy this fanfic.

And If you want me to write more, please **read and review!**

Thank you all!

xx DeppMyPersonalSun xx


	2. The usual at the Chapel

**Chapter 1 – The usual at the Chapel**

"**And I'm here!" Doug shouted as he entered the doors of the building.**

**The Jump Street Chapel was crowded and noisy as usual but still you could hear Doug's excitement over all that. Of course, he just solved a case and was already ready for a new assignment.**

"**Save your screaming for your night out at the bar Penhall! Everyone here is not a free bird like you!" Judy shouted from the far end.**

**Doug's smile faded, but obviously not for long. He walked over to Tom's desk, cleared the left end and sat but looked towards Judy. "What's her problem?" he asked Tom. "She's actually kinda right you know? I mean you're free for now but not everyone is. Besides, Fuller wants her to crack her case as soon as possible and she can't really find a right lead. Ioki and she are pretty tensed."**

"**Ah! Guess that explains it." Doug got up to go to his desk but then shook the idea out of his head and sat back. "So Hanson, you a free bird yet?" Tom's lips lifted at the corners as he replied, "What? You actually think I would be talking to you right now if I wasn't?" **

**Tom spoke to his best pal to pass time but he was growing pretty tired of it.**

"**Hanson!"**

_**Well at least I won't get bored now! **_**He thought to himself as he got up to go to Fuller's office. **

**A knock and he entered. **

"**Sit down Tom. Well I think you've had enough time off to relax, so I'm putting you on a case." **

_**Sitting in the Chapel looking at people work and that too just for one day doesn't exactly sound like 'enough time off to relax' you know? **_**But Tom decided to keep this in his head and sat down on the chair in front of the captain's desk.**

"**Tom I need you to go undercover in The Montel High School. There have been a number of robberies in there. And the victims are not just students but teachers too."**

**Tom opened his mouth to speak but then let it be. It was best to save the questions till after the whole story had been told.**

**Fuller then spoke again. "Whoever he is, he's going for things the victims love. No matter how small or useless the things are, they are things important to the owners. This may sound damn silly Hanson but this is getting out of hands. Last week a jock lost his passport he had in his bag, something he had been showing off due to the number of stamps in it. So since he doesn't have a driver's license yet, he practically doesn't exist, I mean he has no proof of existence, identity whatever."**

**Hanson sank in his seat and had a not too happy smile. "You're right coach, this **_**is**_** damn silly. You want me to find more adjectives?" **

**Fuller made a sort of triangle with his fingers and placed it under his chin. "That won't get you out of the case Hanson. You will have to do this because it's not your choice. This may be nothing to you but may mean the world to the owners. And besides, you never know what this guy may go for next. So it's better to stop this little thief before he puts his hands on something big. You got that?"**

"**What ever you say coach." And Hanson got up to leave.**

**The Chapel was almost empty and Tom just went to his desk to grab his keys and then headed out. "Looks like I'm no free bird now Penhall." He said to Doug who was getting into his car. "Ha-ha. Well at least I get one night when I won't have to think about a case." Doug said with a grin. And then the blue mustang hit the road.**


	3. An unusual event

**Chapter 2 – An unusual event**

**That night something unusual happened to Tom. He lay in his bed, finding himself thinking about his own high school days, something he did not do often. He smiled at the thought of his friends and then his memory brought the image of someone who he had forgotten. Anne. No, he could not forget her, but he hadn't been reminded of her for a long time now. **

**She had always been in the back of his head. He closed his eyes to allow himself to relive the moments. Her long black hair that he loved to play with; the thin glasses hiding her beautiful brown eyes that he always loved to take off and then place a kiss on her lips; ah, those lovely pink lips and the those hands he loved to hold. **

**Anne wasn't a popular girl. She just wasn't the cheerleader type. She was an average girl who enjoyed her high school life, had an amazing amount of friends who loved her and didn't even have the "oh so delicate" attitude. But she was different; she had best friends who were guys, played football really well and was never ashamed of admitting anything. Most of all, she was beautiful. And she was the one Tom found himself falling in love with. Tom let himself drift to sleep thinking of her.**


	4. A dream about her

**Chapter 3 – A dream about her**

_He stood there next to the tree watching a few people play football. Tom wasn't exactly in love with the sport, he just liked to lean on the tree and watch people play at this time of the day. The reason wasn't that hard to guess. It was a girl he had been eyeing since last year, Anne. He smiled at how she was the only girl playing but then he wished she wouldn't, then he wouldn't just have to stand aside look at all the other boys holding and playing with her. Ah, teenage love and jealousy. People walking by seemed to know what was on Tom's mind by now because this became his daily routine and anyone could guess why. Tom and Anne weren't really friends, and even if Tom would have a chance to talk to her, he would ruin it just because he would not know what to say. But now he had had enough. He was going to tell her about this little secret of his no matter what. He had been thinking about asking her to dinner for a long time now, and he was going to at any cost; this wasn't just a silly little crush for him now, for what he felt there was only one word, love. _

_Anne and one of her friends Beth stood in the hallway waiting for the bell to ring. Just then something caught Beth's attention. "Hey Anne guess what? You know that guy Tom in your English? Well he's looking over here."_

"_Beth! He can look where ever he wants. What's it to you?"_

"_Oh come on. You know he's really cute. And by the way this isn't the first time he's staring at you." Beth said with a giggle._

"_Oh shut up Beth. I'll prove it to you that you're wrong. He's by the water fountain right?"_

"_Mhm." A grin covered Beth's face._

_Anne walked down to the fountain for a sip and Beth followed. An idea hit Beth's mind as she decided to play matchmaker._

"_Hey Anne, well I'm sorry today I'm having lunch with Jimmy so I'm afraid you'll have to sit alone." Beth said a little louder than it was necessary._

O Beth! _Anne thought as soon as she realized what she was up to._

_Tom decided to play thirsty and took a sip. He finally gathered some courage and spoke, "Umm, hi."_

_Anne probably heard his voice for the first time and was pretty impressed that they were finally having a conversation. "Oh hey. Tom right? From my English?"_

_This kinda surprised Tom, until now he thought Anne didn't know he existed. "Yeah" he said with a smile. He started feeling a little foolish as he was about to take the opportunity Beth had just provided him but just then the bell rang._

_Beth then decided to give him another opportunity and exclaimed, "Hey Tom, since you guys have your English now, do you mind walking Anne to the class? I have to go meet Jimmy. Alright? Thanks." Beth didn't wait for an answer and walked off towards her class._

"_Sure" Tom muttered under his breath not quite knowing what to say._

_Anne wasn't really disappointed. 'Well he is pretty cute'. She thought to herself as they moved towards their class. All they did was exchange smiles. _

_As they entered class Anne went and sat at her usual seat, alone, just the way she preferred it, and Tom headed towards his own seat._

_Anne sat lost in her thoughts while Mr. Ferrett took the roll call. Surprisingly she found herself thinking about Tom. That's when she noticed the seat beside her being pulled out. She looked up and smiled as she found Tom standing there._

"_Umm, can I sit here today?" He said in his shy voice._

"_Sure, I don't mind." The whole class looked surprised as Tom sat down next to Anne._

_Tom adjusted his seat so he would be able to face Anne. As he ran a hand through his hair he started talking, "Umm I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear you guys and I wanted to ask you, well if……"_

"_Mr. Hanson! I don't think you are an expert in the language of English. So you should pay attention!" Tom adjusted his seat and pretended to pay attention whereas all he could think about was how to ask Anne. 'Damn Mr. Ferrett !' was all he muttered under his breath. Anne seemed to have heard that and let out a giggle. She was actually starting to like Tom._

_The bell rang indicating it was lunch time and Tom gathered all his stuff and followed Anne to the cafeteria. As they reached the entrance of the cafeteria Anne stopped to find an empty table but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder._

"_Umm Anne, I wanted to ask you if you'd have lunch with me today. I mean with your friend not being there and all…"_

"_Umm, sure Tom." The reply made Tom's heart skip a beat. With a huge goofy grin he sat down at an empty table._

_Anne got her tray and sat across from Tom, she couldn't help but think how this would turn out._

"_You play very well, I mean football."_

_This took her off guard. "Oh, thanks. I've never really seen you playing. Do you play?"_

"_Nah. I've just seen you play a few times." What a fluent lie. Tom didn't want this to be awkward so he spoke again. "You haven't been here for a long time right? How do you like this place?"_

"_Well it has been a year. I actually really like this place. You've been here for a longer time, how come I've never really seen you with that many people?"_

"_I didn't feel the need to." Tom just simply smiled. The hour passed so quickly with them talking and laughing at moments. Anne never thought about a date with Tom before, but now she just couldn't wait for it. After clearing her plate, as if he had read her mind, Tom asked her if she would like to go for dinner sometime._

_With a grin Anne answered, "How about tomorrow?" The day had brought a lot of surprises for Tom that he thought would never happen. He just nodded and said "I'll pick you up at 6." Then they walked off to their different classes._

_At sharp 6 the next day, a well dressed Tom showed up at Anne's doorstep. A little girl opened the door, who smiled at Tom and then shouted back, "Anne! Your date's here!" In his head Tom just danced at being called that. His jaw slightly dropped and he found himself staring at Anne. He rearranged his expression but couldn't help marveling how beautiful Anne looked. She wore a black dress that reached her knees, her hair was straighter than they usually were and her glasses were gone. As she walked out the door and stood next to Tom, he felt kind of silly for not saying or doing anything. "Wow. You look really beautiful." He said with a dazed look. Anne just smiled and said, "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Saying this was an understatement; in reality Anne thought Tom looked amazing even in the simple clothes he was wearing – faded blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown coat over it._

_Tom drove her to a fancy restaurant and the date went exactly as they both thought it would go. They both talked and laughed and even danced a little bit to a slow number, though convincing Tom to dance was a very hard task for Anne. Tom parked the car in front of her house and walked her to the door. Feeling a little awkward Anne spoke up, "I had a really good time Tom. Thanks for tonight." Tom was going to blush. With a smile he said, "Thanks that you could come. I had an amazing time too."_

"_Well, see you in school then."_

"_Yeah. Bye."_

_Anne felt slightly disappointed that Tom had simply said goodbye. She opened the door and was about to enter the house when she suddenly turned and placed a kiss on Tom's lips. With a smile she then disappeared inside. Tom rubbed his hand on the back of his head and had a huge grin. He walked over to his mustang but started the car after 5 whole minutes, not really believing what had just happened._

_Since then they both had made it official. They hung out in school together and Tom started playing football instead of just standing next to the tree and looking at Anne. Beth was a proud matchmaker and Tom was happy that he had the courage to tell Anne how he felt. Anne often came over to Tom's house and they sat and watched movies while Mrs. Hanson would be busy in the kitchen, something that was their routine. Tom would put his arm around her shoulder and she would put her head on his chest. And then such a moment would come when Tom would lift her chin up, look deep into her eyes just before closing his own, and he would place his lips on hers and they would kiss passionately. They both were perfect for each other. Anne was sure that Tom would never leave her side and Tom would keep reminding her that he won't. But this only happened until graduation when Tom focused on getting into the Police Academy. The day he was leaving, Anne ran into his arms. They both hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity, none was ready to let go. Tom felt Anne's tears as she whispered in his ear, "You broke your promise Tom. You said you'd always be there for me." Tom waited for nothing more and held her in an intense kiss. He released her and said, "I'm sorry Anne, but this is what I have to do." That was the last of what they saw of each other. _


	5. Sharing a secret

**Chapter 4 – Sharing a secret**

**Tom woke up earlier than usual today. He lay in his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. That's when he realized he had a tear on his cheek. The night had shocked him slightly. He had relived his high school love in a dream, a beautiful love. But the end of the dream seemed like a nightmare. Of course, parting from someone you love because of your duties is a hard choice indeed. He never wanted to leave Anne, he loved her too dearly. But after his father's death he wanted to do nothing but become a police officer. **

**The tear was a sign that he still had feelings for her. No, that wasn't quite right. The tear was a sign that he still loved her. Though he hadn't seen her in years, he still loved her. **

**Tom got ready for another day at work, still thinking about the girl he had loved so much. After the night's dream he really wanted to see her now. But how? What would he say when he finds her? Finding out Anne's location was no big deal for a cop but Tom just wasn't ready for it. He suddenly remembered something and walked over to a side table next to his bed. He opened the drawer at the end and started to dig through all the papers that had collected there through all these years. He finally found what he was looking for. He held the photo in his hand and got up, not caring that the drawer was still open and that the papers were flying all around. With his free hand, Tom touched the photo as if he could touch Anne's face in reality. He quickly put the photo in the inner pocket of his coat and rushed to grab his keys as he realized what time it was.**

**Tom entered the Jump Street Chapel and walked right to his desk. He sat down and seemed to stare at the wall, obviously not really looking. This got his friend and partner Doug a little worried. Doug went over to his pal's table, cleared a spot and sat down as usual. Odd, but Tom didn't notice it. Doug then waved his hand right in front of Tom's eyes, but again, no reaction. Now THIS really annoyed Doug. **

"**Yo Hanson!" he shouted. "What's with you man?"**

**This caught Tom's attention and to Doug's relief, he spoke up. "Oh! I'm sorry Penhall. I didn't realize you were here."**

"**Yeah, I can see that. But you look scary man. What's on your mind?"**

"**Nothing important. Just some old memories." And as he said this his smile sort of faded.**

**Doug never liked the idea of his friend being sad, no matter what the reason was. "Wanna talk 'bout it pal?" He asked when he seemed to notice Tom get lost in his thoughts again.**

"**Well, Doug, it's actually about a girl."**

"**Ah! Then I REALLY think you should talk about it. Start off."**

"**Well we dated in high school. I really loved her. I think I still do. But I haven't seen her in years Doug! I don't know where she is or what she's doing, I don't know anything!"**

"**Yo, yo, yo! Slow down. Beginning to end, okay?"**

**Tom let out a sigh and started the tale. He told Doug the whole story about him and Anne, about how he admired her from afar for a year and then how they finally met. He told him everything there was to tell, providing details wherever necessary. Doug let out little 'oh's and 'ah's wherever it was needed for him to but did not interrupt his friend. By the time the story ended, Tom was in a very gloomy mood.**

"**Hanson, I understand that you really like this girl, but why are you sulking about it now? I mean till yesterday you never even mentioned her."**

**Tom's eyes never met Doug's during the whole conversation, he was still staring at the wall and in his mind he was living in the past. "Doug I don't know why but yesterday night I had a dream. About all this I mean. I relived each moment I had with Anne in the dream and I can't seem to get it off my mind."**

"**Hey man, clearly you still love her. So why not go meet her?" Doug said with an obvious look.**

"**It's not that easy Penhall. I left her! I left her to become a cop. No matter how much I wanted, I can't go back to her now. I mean she won't forgive me." Tom said as if he would explode into tears any moment. He suddenly looked at Doug and said, "Hey, do you want to see Anne?"**

"**Sure."**

**Tom pulled out the picture from the morning from his coat and handed it to Doug, a smile crossing his face for the first time in a while. Tom laughed a little when Doug whistled at seeing the picture and said, "Whoa! She is pretty good man."**

**Tom's smile faded again as he got back to what he was talking about…He sighed and started talking. "Yes I know. And that's why I think she probably has another man now. Just because I never had anyone except her in my life doesn't mean she wouldn't move on. And she should! Of course she should, after all, after what I did she should." Tom seemed to get lost in his thoughts.**

"**Yo! Earth to Hanson!" Doug waved his hand again… "Listen Tom, you can't blame it all on yourself. You did what you had to do. Following your father's footsteps isn't wrong buddy, and I'm sure Anne would know that too. SO why don't you chill out, I'll get you a coffee, okay?"**

"**Thanks Doug." Tom was already starting to look a little better after letting it all out. But still he couldn't help but think, 'Why now?'**

**A while passed and Doug brought Tom's coffee. "Here Hanson. Now relax, okay? You got a high school to attend tomorrow, I hope you haven't forgotten."**

"**I know Doug. I think I just need a little more sleep, a dreamless one of course. Thanks again."**


	6. Chapter 5 The name was too long,sorry!

**Chapter 5 – When the grass isn't much greener on the other side**

"**Tom!" she yelled as her eyes fluttered open, bringing her back to reality. She took a few deep breaths to cool herself down and then sat up in her bed, only to find herself crying. Anne wiped away all her tears and reached for her glasses kept on the side table next to her bed. She muttered under her breath, "I thought I was over it by now." **

**Anne Black lived alone. She was a high school teacher, but didn't have to worry about rushing to bathroom to get ready today as she was on leave. She had been sick for the past few days but was sure that she would be able to make it to her school tomorrow, being thankful that it wasn't today. So she decided to sit in her bed for sometime. She put her arms around her knees, holding her left hand with the right one, and started to think. Anne had a dream last night. Well you can even call it a nightmare if you liked. In her dream, she saw herself in the arms of the man she loved and saw her high school years come to life. But then she closed her eyes when she started thinking about what happens next. He had left her. He had broken his promise to be there for her always and take care of her. She took a deep breath and admitted to herself that she could never forget him. It was Tom Hanson who she still loved. She never blamed Tom for whatever that happened because she knew his heart was set on joining the Police Academy… She was sure nothing could make him stop, so she didn't even bother trying hard enough to do so. She could still feel that last kiss on her lips, from years ago.**

**Anne removed her sheets and knew what she needed. She went into her bathroom for a hot shower. Careful to not bring anything else into her mind, she increased the temperature of the water, enjoying the warmth as the drops of water made contact with her skin. She took her own time in there, and then finally stepped out of the bathroom, putting on her robe. She made her way to the kitchen and started to look for things to make herself some coffee. Once she had her cup of coffee ready, she sat down on the stool, placing her cup on the island. And that's when she started thinking again. For about a year after Tom had left, Anne had this dream, well her nightmare, every night. She always found herself waking up screaming his name to find tears running down her cheeks. She never wondered during high school that Tom would have such an effect on her, but he did. Since he had gone to the academy, she has longed to see him, even if it were once. But she knows if she sees him, she would not be able to handle him leaving again. But why was she having this dream again? She had gotten over it after a year, though she had never stopped loving him. She just preferred to keep the thought in the back of her mind, somewhere where it wouldn't make her start breaking down again. She was scared, thinking what would she do if she started having this dream everyday. She didn't want to wake up to tears every morning. She hoped that wouldn't happen.**

**She spent the rest of the day watching television and reading books. She particularly avoided anything romantic. She did everything possible to keep Tom out of her mind. She always thought that she would die if she saw Tom again. That's if one, he is with another woman or two, if he plans on keeping his visit short and leaves again. And both options were very likely.**


End file.
